Talk:Evac
App heh. Found my original app from 2003. 11. How would you roleplay this character? What is your interpretation of his personality? Evac is a tough, focused individual who only really relaxes when he's lost in the strains of his guitar. As a pararescuer, he's incredibly focused and vigilant, which is a real asset for success, although his sometimes single-minded pursuit of his mission hampers his ability to connect personally with the other Joes. Off-duty, he does seem a lot more laid-back, especially when he's playing his guitar, and people who meet him in this mode are sometimes a bit shocked by the intensity he displays when going into battle. Even when laid-back, however, his manner is cool and distant -- fun, but not really personal. Jason grew up extremely poor, and has long lived within his own head, letting hardships pass over him as he focused inward. Becoming a pararescueman has not broadened overmuch his private, solitary nature, although he has learned to loosen up and socialize a bit more since he started spending time with the informal D-boys. Off-duty, I'll probably have him most often in the lounge, playing the guitar and providing background ambiance. He also spends a fair amount of training, so if we have a Duke or a Beachhead to whip people into a training frenzy, Evac will be one of the first people there. In a fight, Evac won't be shy about defending himself with everything at his disposal. If things are going well and no one is injured, he'd probably back up as a combat controller, helping establish an LZ for chopper landings and evacs and painting targets for heavy weapons officers to destroy. Once someone is down, however, Evac shifts into combat medic mode, and that doesn't mean standing around saying, "I won't fight you, Swindle," -- if a Cobra Viper is standing over a wounded Joe, Evac will be prepared to shoot him if he's armed, or at least get physical if he doesn't get out of the way. Evac certainly takes no pleasure in killing, and he has just enough experience that he considers combat an awful, hellish place -- but that doesn't slow his determination to perform his function and ideally get everyone on his team back alive. Evac tends to be a bit of a stickler for rules, something he's having to learn to swallow a bit as he assists an informal Delta unit. Ideally, he'd like to insist everyone wear full armor and carry everything regulations say should be in their pack, but as the new guy, he doesn't carry much weight with the team. He resists the urge to lecture, as a) it's not his style, and b) he doesn't want to come across as Lifeline II, as much as he respects the man. 23. Please give us an idea of your history and motivations. Jason Angelo Morrera was born in 1975 outside Roswell, New Mexico, to illegal immigrants (Angelo and Maria Morrera) who had come to the US in search of work and a better life. Migrant workers, the Morreras travelled throughout the American Southwest, and young Jason saw a lot of the poorer side of the world while growing up. Working hard since an early age, he dreamed of becoming a famous guitar player and leaving a life of poverty behind. However, after his left hand was badly injured in an accident while working at age 14, he became fascinated with medicine after observing the doctors and nurses in the emergency room and during the many follow-up treatments. He decided he wanted become a doctor, but even his parents chided him for such an 'unrealistic' goal. Looking for a way out of the destitution he saw around him, Morrera joined the Navy at age 18, determined to study under the G.I. bill upon completion of his service obligation. While in the Navy, he became envious of the prestige of the US Special Forces, especially the US Navy SEALs. He tried out for the SEAL program, but just barely failed to complete the training. Determined to try again, he pushed himself to the limit, building his mental and physical endurance to the point that he was sure that next time, he would not fail. During this time, he became aware of the Air Force pararescue program, which combined the fierce conditioning of the SEALs with additional aspect of medical training. The more he considered it, the more he felt this better fit his personality. When his stint with the Navy ended, he took a chance and re-enlisted with the Air Force, applying for the pararescue program immediately. This time he was better prepared, and despite the 90 percent attrition rate, he did not fail again. He completed the PAST test with ease, and struggled through the Indoctrination Course, coming close to failing, but persevering and finally passing "Superman U." Once in "The Pipeline," Morrera excelled at his specialty training, mastering SCBA gear, underwater demolition techniques, US Navy Underwater Egress Training, and the basics of airborne parachute jumping. Finally, he was ready for his Pararescue Jumper Training, which began with 24 weeks of comprehensive medical training through the Special Operations Combat Medic Course at Fort Bragg. As part of this course, Morrera was assigned a four-week stint in an emergency room in New York City, where he treated burns, knife and gunshot wounds, blast and vehicular trauma, and the like. While all of this took a lot of the rosy glow off his idea of the 'glamour' of being a parajumping medic, it also hardened his resolve to learn all he could, and use his smarts and toughness to make a real difference in the world. Completing his Pararescue Training at last, Morrera made a name for himself assisting missions in Afghanistan participating in the war on terror, and so distinguished himself his dossier came up as a possible addition to the Air Force group assisting G.I.Joe. With Lifeline getting promoted to company doctor, the need for a replacement grunt-level medic to work with Stretcher is even more apparent, and Evac hopes to be the man for the job.